Alvin Martinike (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Big Guy | Aliases = The Big Guy | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Dwarf | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mob leader | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Vince Alascia | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 #54 | Last = Captain America Comics Vol 1 #54 | HistoryText = Alvin Martinike was a dwarfish man who spoke with a lisp. He became a powerful mobster known as "The Big Guy" who was active during the 1940s. His true identity was not known to the greater public, he and his mob fostered the illusion that he was a man of massive stature by buying large furniture and committing "big" crimes. He also had a tall girlfriend who worked as a bouncer at a bar, and a massive dog named Dinosaur. In 1946 his gang attracted the attention of the new Captain America and Bucky who tried to learn the true identity of the Big Guy. When their attempts to capture the Big Guy's mob failed, Cap tried a different approach: Making a romantic pass at the Big Guy's girlfriend. This infuriated the Big Guy enough to order his men to capture Cap and Bucky and bring them to his hideout to be eliminated. Meeting the Big Guy face to face, Cap and Bucky learned of his true stature. During the ensuing fight, the Big Guy gave Cap a hint to his next robbery which was to steal the "tiniest thing" before his gang overpowered the two heroes forcing them to retreat. Big Guy and his gang sought to steal silver that was being shipped to a local atom smasher for an experiment which attempted to turn the silver into gold. Cap and Bucky deduced the Big Guy's riddle and rushed to the atom smasher. There they bested his gang and chased Big Guy to the roof of the building. There Big Guy managed to escape using his hat as a parachute and rode off on Dinosaur to his getaway car where his girlfriend was waiting. As they escaped into the night, the Big Guy vowed to get revenge against Captain America, but he has not been seen since, his subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Big Guy clearly has some deep rooted psychological issues with his height. | Equipment = The Big Guy's had doubles as a parachute allowing him to glide down from high places. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Big Guy had a massive chair that was rigged with a fist shaped battering ram, he used fire arms, and was protected by his attack dog Dinosaur as massive canine. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Crimelords Category:Little People